I'll Stand By Your Side
by becc-gallanter
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are finally together. The road that they are riding on is going along very smoothly until a bump comes along that knocks them off course. please read and review
1. chapter 1

"Why me? Why now? We had just become my friends again. How do I tell her? Oh god how do I tell him?"

Peyton cried and pleaded with the invisible person in her room. She flopped down on the bed and sobbed. After a few minutes her sobs subside. Exhaustion from the past week took over her body. She drifted soundly to sleep. A gentle stroke of her hair awoke Peyton on the late Saturday afternoon. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a blurry figure sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"Luke, what are you doing here?"  
Luke smiled softly as his sky blue eyes sparkled with love.

"I called and you didn't answer so I was concerned. Its 3:30 you know?"  
Peyton's eyes grew wide as she turned toward the clock. A sudden knot grew in her stomach. 

"Wow! I didn't think I could sleep that late!"

The knot grew bigger but it wasn't in her stomach anymore. It was coming on fast. Peyton lunged herself out of the bed and into the bathroom where she threw up. It wasn't much of a surprise to her. She had been vomiting for several weeks now. 

"Peyt are you okay?"   
Luke's shaky voice managed to release those words. In between breaths Peyton's spilled the words.

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Luke just couldn't take it any longer he barged thought the bathroom door. There was concern in his eyes as he looked at the sick Peyton slowly lifting her head from the toilet bowl. She was kneeling and just couldn't find the strength to stand.

"Peyton what happened?"   
Peyton knew she couldn't tell him the truth about why she had been throwing up so she lied.

"I must have caught a bug or something." A slight smile crossed her face as she began to stand up using the counter for support. She quickly asked Luke to leave she didn't want him to catch this bug. With is head on his shoulders he left closing the front door behind him. Peyton let out a sigh of relief as she crawled over to the bed. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this secret from Luke. Since the recent incident with Brooke, Peyton couldn't keep anything a secret anymore. She even ended up telling Brooke that she loved Luke and that they were going out. Eventually they settled everything, but now this new secret arose and it was sure to cause mayhem. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own bothing this chapter is written by my co-writter

Her mind was racing with wild thoughts. As the Sweat dripped down her back Peyton paced like a tiger waiting for its opportunity to strike. She couldn't hold this secret in any longer she had to tell someone and she knew just who to call.

The door creaked open as Peyton sat on her bed in sweat pants and a baggy shirt, drawing. Drawing was a place where she could escape from the world. A quick knock snapped Peyton back into reality. Haley stepped in the room with a worried look on her face. When Peyton had called Haley earlier her voice was shaky and soft. This only created more tension between the two.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
Peyton shut her book in which she had been drawing. Her nerves took over and she felt that familiar knot coming again. 'NO!' she told herself. She would not let her body take control. She swallowed hard and tried to breathe easily.

"Hales, I got a problem."  
  
Haley's expression said everything.

"Spill it."  
  
Peyton took a sharp breath then stood up. Her whole world began to spin but she tried to ignore it. That knot continued to battle with Peyton. Finally the forces of nature won. Peyton ran to the bathroom for the 3rd time in 2 days. Haley made her way to the door. She knew what Peyton wanted to tell her.

"Oh my god, Peyt!"  
  
Peyton only continued to get sick. When she got things under control she opened the door. Haley just gave her a big hug. Hot tears formed behind Peyton's eyes. Once again her fought a battle with herself and lost. The hot tears streamed down her face and on to Haley's shoulder.

"Haley, how am I going to do this? I can hardly take care of myself how am I going to take care of a baby?"  
  
Haley shook her head. She was just as astonished as Peyton was. Haley hadn't a clue about babies but she would try to help Peyton the best she could. Suddenly she stepped away from Peyton. Her eyes wide.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"How are you going to tell Luke?"  
  
Peyton's confused look vanished. She stood as stiff as a rock. Thoughts came racing into her mind. A sudden shiver went through her sine as another set of hot tears rolled down her checks. She sank down on to her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. After a few minutes she clamed herself and answered Haley.

"I don't know!"  
  
Peyton's expression didn't change. Haley unexpectedly looked at the clock. It was 4:30. She had a date with Nathan at 5:00.

"I gotta split Peyt, take care okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay and Hales don't tell anyone.

"Don't worry, I wont."  
  
The door latched into place as Peyton continued her drawing. The pone rang but Peyton didn't budge.

"Hey, Peyt, Its Luke. I'll be over in 15 minutes. Love you. Bye."

"Oh Shit!"  
  
Peyton was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot she had a date with Luke.

"15 minutes!"  
  
Peyton ran to her dresser and picked out a pair of tight denim shorts and a black tank top with thin red striped going diagonally across it. She red to the bathroom and applied silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, a ruby colored lip stick, and a black massacre. Immediately after doing that the doorbell rang. Peyton ran to the door and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips. She told him she would be ready in a few minutes. She grabbed her black high heal sandals and picked up her purse.

"Hey baby, you ready yet?"  
  
Luke showed up at her door. Peyton stepped toward him and kissed him passionately. Lukas tongue licked Peyton's lip asking to enter. Peyton rejected the invite she pushed him away jokingly.

"Okay, Luke that's enough I don't want you to get sick of me."  
  
A smile crossed her face as her giggled. Luke's eyes begged for more.

"Tonight."  
  
Peyton pushed Luke playfully out the door and into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, Peyt. Where do you want to go?"

"The café we don't have to pay there."

"Okay."  
  
Luke gently put his arm around Peyton and played with her hair.  
  
Besides the sound of the motor there was not another word said. Peyton loved Luke so much but she still couldn't even think of telling him her secret. Brooke suddenly crossed her mind. She froze sitting dead still in the seat. The color drained from her face.

"Brooke." Peyton whispered still not budging.

"What was that, Peyton?"  
  
Luke turned his head to look at Peyton. His mouth dropped wide open as he looked at the ghostly figure that was suppose to be Peyton. He put his hand on her for head she was ice cold. Luke just looked around franticly as if trying to find something to do for her.

"Peyton, are you okay?"  
  
Still there was no answer. Luke quickly noticed that she was breathing but not normally. She was looking straight ahead and no matter what he did she didn't flinch.

"Peyton, I'm bringing you to the hospital."  
  
The last syllable of the word broke Peyton's deep thinking.

"NO!" she screamed. The last place she wanted to go was where doctors were. They would surely find out she was pregnant.

"Peyton your ice cold and you look like a ghost you're going to the hospital."  
  
Peyton was shivering she wasn't sure if it was from anger or worry. She had been in a hospital with her mother for 3 hours. Those 3 hours were the worst of her life. She sat in a waiting room to find out if she was okay. Only to have a doctor tell her she was gone. She swore unless her condition was extremely life threaten she would never set foot in hospital again.

"No, Luke I'm fine. I'm still getting over that stomach bug. It's no big thing really."

"I'm still taking you your not looking so good."

"Luke you're not listening to me. I said I'm fine. You don't know how it is to sit in a hospital for hours waiting to find out if someone you love is okay. I sat there for 3 hours only to find out that my mother was dead. And I swore to god I'd never set foot in a hospital again. Unless it was extremely serious. And this isn't!"  
  
Her voice was crueler then intended. She saw the hurt in Luke's eyes. The guilt came over her like a waterfall.

"Luke I didn't meant to..."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. But you just looked so ghostly I got scared."

"Thanks for caring. I love you."  
  
He didn't answer her. He just kind of smiled as if to say I love you too. The rest of the car ride was silent. Peyton tried to forget about their argument and make the best of the rest of the evening. That wasn't too hard until something unexpected happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This chapter was written by my co writer  
  
When they arrived at the café they sat down in a booth and began to talk again as if nothing ever happened. They had a pretty good dinner until the bell on the door rang. A blurry figure entered the room, but it wasn't blurry for long. It walked over to Luke and Peyton's table and stopped. It smirked in Peyton's direction and then smiled at Luke.

"Hi Luke, how are you.""I'm fine. How are you, Brooke?""Not to, good I need to talk to you."  
  
Before anyone could say anything Brooke grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him into the hall where the bathrooms were. Peyton couldn't see them there but they could see her. She continued to eat but with a panicked look on her face. Brooke took a deep breath and began."I don't want to be the one to tell you this but I just have to. I saw Peyton making out with Nathan yesterday.""What?""They were behind the big oak tree in the park. It's not the first time I've seen them either."  
  
Luke's head was spinning the anger was boiling to the surface. He ran right for Peyton his intentions were not good. Brooke pulled him backwards toward the bathroom door."I suggest you keep this a secret. Let's just see if it happens again.""Good idea and thanks Brooke."  
  
The second after he left Brooke put her head against the wall and let out an evil laugh. After dinner Luke drove Peyton back home. She invited him inside. He hesitated then went in. She put her head on his shoulder and leaned into kiss him, but he only backed away."Luke what's wrong before we left you were yearning for more. Since Brooke showed up at the café you haven't been yourself. Is it something I did?""Yea it's something you did and you know damn well what it is.""No I don't know what I did Luke. Is it what I said in the car?""I wish it was only that. I really do."

Luke got up in a hurry he stormed over to the door. He took one last glance at the now weeping Peyton.

"Until further notice this relationship is over!"  
  
He left slamming the door behind him. Not letting Peyton get a word in edge wise. Peyton cried all night. She really loved Luke and she wasn't just going to let him leave without knowing what she did wrong.Luke ran through the door. He could hear Peyton sobbing in the background. He ran right for Brooke's house. The front door was open so he went in. There were two people talking but he was to far away to tell who. They seemed to be arguing. Luke crept closer to Brooke's room. The voices became clearer. It was Brooke and Nathan. They seemed to be disagreeing. Peyton's name came into the conversation and so did Luke's. Luke could only catch a little of the conversation but it was enough. He had to get to Peyton's house before it was too late. He dialed her number on his cell phone. The receiver picked up but no one answered. There was a loud bang as if someone had fallen and then the line went dead. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This chapter is written by me  
  
Payton ran into the front door of her house. She ran up to her bed room and threw herself down on the bed. All of a studded a wave of nausea swept over her. Automatically she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. She knelt by the toilet, but she didn't throw up. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up was all smudged and her eyes were red. She didn't get it. What had she done to make Luke so mad? She didn't know what she would do without him. She couldn't raise this baby on her own. Tears once again started to stream down her face. She sank to her knees and cried into her hands.  
  
After a while she pulled her self together and went into the bed room. She lay down on her bed and just stared off into space. The sound of the phone ringing broke her out of her daze. She walked over and looked at the caller id. Luke's number flashed across the screen she pressed the talk button but before she could say any thing another wave of nausea washed over her this time ten times worse. Before she could say anything her world started to spin and her world went black. She fell to the floor and hit her head on the night stand.

  
Luke ran from the house. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Payton's number. He heard the phone be picked up but never heard Payton's voice. Instead he heard a crash. Luke was starting to get worried. He broke into a run and ran all the way to Payton's. He ran through the front door and up the stairs and into Payton's room. When he entered the room he saw Payton lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
He ran over to her and picked her wrist. He felt the even beating of her pulse. He gently lifted her limp body up in his arms and placed her gently on the bed. He noticed that there was blood on the floor. Luke realized that the spot where the blood was where her head had been. He whipped out his cell phone and called an ambulance. They said someone would be over right away. He shut the phone and put it in his pocket. He sat down on the bed next to Payton. She looked so pail.

"Hang in there babe, help is on the way."  
  
After a few more minutes the ambulance came. They lay Payton on a stretcher and brought her into the ambulance. They allowed Luke to come in the ambulance. When they got to the hospital they rushed Payton into the ER. Luke walked into the waiting room and sat down. Luke walked into the waiting room and sat down. He leaned forward and put his head into his hands. The last thing he had said to her had been so cruel and he couldn't help but think that this whole ordeal was his fault. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything ever happed to Payton. A while later a doctor approached him

"Sir, are you here with Payton Sawyer?"

Luke nodded "How is she?"

"She should be alright. She has a concussion and the wound on her head was pretty bad but we patched it up and the baby was not harmed at all."

Luke's eyes shot up "baby?"

"Yes, she's two weeks along."

Luke was speechless, the only thing he could cay was "can I see her?"  
  
The doctor nodded "she's in room 341." Luke thanked the doctor and walked down the hall to Payton's room. When he got there he slowly opened the door to see Payton sleeping in the hospital bed. 'She looks so beautiful' thought Luke. How could he have been so cruel to her? And why hadn't she told him that she was pregnant.

A/n: thank you so, so, so much to all of my reviewers. I love getting reviews and I hope that as long as I keep updating, you will keep reviewing. Now, go review. GO NOW!!!!......please


End file.
